Son of the Dark Lord
by wielderofriptide
Summary: After watching his step-dad Gabe murder his mother. Percy Jackson gets his revenge before he is sent to an orphanage. He is adopted on multiple occasions but brought back because he is different, that is until a certain Dark Lord decides to destroy the place he hated as a youth. When they meet the Dark Lord has decided who he wants as his heir. Percy/Daphne Pairing Dark!Percy


Son of the Dark Lord

Reading Key

1. "Speech"/ quotation marks around

2. 'Thoughts'/ apostrophes around and italicized

3. Flashback/ italicized

4. Switching Povs/ bold, italicized, and underlined

5. Author Notes/ in bold

**6. Xx Time Skip xX/** bold, and underlined

7. Location Change/ underlined

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. All rights are reserved to their respective owners Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling.

**AN: I noticed that the PJO/HP crossover section is severely lacking in dark Percy stories. By severely lacking, I mean non-existent as far as I can tell. Therefore when this idea popped in my head I decided to do my own. This story will be a dark Percy fic, where as you know he will be extremely out of character as Percy is not normally dark at all, so if you read this I would advise you to keep an open mind.**

Chapter 1

Death of Light, Birth of Dark

If one was to look upon Sunny oaks apartment in Long Island, New York they would think that it was a normal set of apartment buildings for the lower-class families. If that was the case they would have gotten one out of two right, because while most families in Sunny Oaks were as normal as you could get there was one family who was the farthest you could get from normal. In room 205 was a "family" of three. A fat waste of space, as most people would say by the name of Gabe Ugliano, a beautiful brunette woman in her late twenties by the name of Sally Jackson, and her son an extremely handsome eight year old boy with windblown black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes by the name of Percy Jackson.

Percy was an interesting case. When he was seven years old his mom had told him about his heritage. Percy found out that his mom's last name wasn't really Jackson but Black. He found out that his mom was disowned from the Black family after she fell in love with his father. Sally told Percy about how he was a demigod and a wizard and how his father was a god. After finding out Percy didn't dislike his father he hated him with a passion. Not only did his father knock his mother up when he knew the consequences but he had the nerve to leave Percy and his mother alone with Gabe.

Gabe, that name made the eight year old want to hit something, he was on Percy's most hated list. Right below his father and right above his mothers parents for disowning there daughter. Percy was currently cleaning the dishes while listening to his mother and Gabe argue about something, knowing that it was probably about him, he kept quiet.

_**Switching over to see what Percy's doing**_

'Stupid Gabe.' Percy thought angrily to himself while cleaning a bowl out that was filled with three day old rice. 'If the idiot would bring the plates, bowls, cups, and such out of his room the minute he finished eating then I wouldn't have to do all of this.' Percy grabbed a new sponge form the cabinet and put some hot water and soap on it before he started scrubbing as hard as he could to get the food out of the bowl. Percy thought about what Gabe told him a little earlier that day when he asked how he expected him to get the food out "Listen you idiot I am the one and only reason why you and your whore of a mother even have a place to stay. If I tell you to get on the floor and give me a freaking foot rub you better act like rubbing feet is your favorite hobby. Do you understand me?" And without even waiting for an answer Gabe walked off.

That was probably a good thing for Gabe considering Percy was already planning a painful death for him. Percy looked behind him to see the master bedroom door open and his mom walk out of the room. Percy felt anger like no other when he saw his mother's nose bleeding. Percy had waited a long time for proof that Gabe hit his mother and here was the proof right in front of him. Percy wouldn't let him get away with this.

Sally saw her only son look at Gabe with an angry glint in his eyes and sighed. She loved her son dearly but didn't understand where his anger came from. His father Poseidon had a temper when pushed but was usually placid while she herself hardly ever got mad. Sally got alarmed when her son ran over to Gabe and pushed him back. Normally no eight year old boy could push someone the size of Gabe now that Sally thought about it not many full grown men could push someone so out of shape.

Percy ran forward as fast as he could and pushed Gabe as hard as he could. Gabe not being prepared for such a thing to happen and not expecting an eight year old to be that strong fell over out of shock. Percy didn't waste any time and punched Gabe in the stomach. He tried to repeat his actions but Gabe was ready this time and grabbed his fist before picking Percy up and hurling him across the room.

"Gabe please, he's just a boy. You hurt his mother it's just an instinct for a child to try an protect their mothers." Sally cried out trying to stop Gabe from hurting her child further. She couldn't bare to see her child be tossed around.

"That's the thing though Sally, this boy attacked me and for that he shall die today. I have put up with his little sarcastic remarks for too long and frankly I'm tired of it." Gabe said pulling out a small 9mm pocket pistol. "The boy shall die today and I will never have to deal with him again."Gabe switched the already loaded pistol off of safety and pointed it at the stirring boy on the ground.

Percy lifted his head up to see Gabe pointing a pistol at his head. Percy looked him dead on not afraid of death. In retrospect he knew looking back on it he would probably done things differently, like kill Gabe in his sleep. He heard a bang and knew that Gabe had pulled the trigger. Percy waited for the impact not fearing death in the slightest. He was carefree until he heard a feminine scream and saw his mother diving in front of him and intercepting the bullet. Percy's blood ran cold when he saw his mothers lifeless form fall to the ground.

He immediately ran to her side shaking her and screaming for her not to be dead until the voice he never wanted to hear again unless it was screaming in agony spoke "Don't worry boy you can join the bitch soon." He never got to say more because he fell to the ground screaming in pain. Percy was doing a weak accidental magic version of the Cruciatus Curse. He knew that hate was the only emotion that triggered his accidental magic and had no problem with it.

"You bastard, you killed her." Percy said angrily stalking toward a still whimpering Gabe. Percy looked at Gabe ignoring all his pleads of showing mercy. "Mercy don't make me laugh,you want me to show you mercy? What mercy have you shown my mother over the years when you beat on her? Exactly none is what you gave out so none is what you will receive. I will have fun torturing you until you die believe me." Percy said smirking slightly.

Percy thought about his mother. _'I will avenge you one day and your name will not die in vain because of people like Gabe.' _He said to himself before he saw Gabe had recovered slightly and was reaching towards the phone. Percy walked over, lifted his foot, and stomped down with all his strength on Gabe's right hand. He smirked coldly when Gabe hollered out in pain.

"Does that hurt Gabe? Does that make you feel weak? Well if it does it's only what you deserve for making me and my mother feel that way for years. You constantly beat me and my mother and called us to weak to do anything about it. Well guess what what Gabe. Never again will I be called weak I will be the strongest of them all. And while I would for you to see me in a few years you won't have that long." Percy said before he lit Gabe's clothes on fire.

Percy walked over to his dead mother and smiled sadly. "Don't worry mom. I will make you proud of the man I will become. I will never let anyone bully me again and I will put a stop to other bullying as well." Percy said before he called the cops "Yes I would like to report a homicide/suicide that occurred in room 205 Sunny Oaks Apartment."

Percy went around the apartment in all the places he knew that Gabe kept his secret stashes of money. Percy knew that Gabe sold drugs in the back of the electronic store he worked in after sneaking back there one time. He also knew that drug dealers made a lot of money so being the smart kid that he is knew that Gabe had to be saving his money up somewhere for something. Percy knew that if he wasn't spending his money than he had to be saving it for something.

He eventually found $10,000 cash money behind Gabe's favorite painting as he liked to call it. That always confused Percy simply because the painting was almost as ugly as Gabe was. Percy now knew why that painting was his favorite and he supposed it was his now as well. He knew that he wouldn't be allowed to live hear alone so he packed his clothes and then hid the money within the three suitcases that he had.

Percy stopped the fire that had started and ignored the ashes that were Gabe while he waited on the police. He didn't have to wait long before the police busted the door down and assessed the damage. They were only momentarily surprised to find a handsome eight year old boy sitting inside but then remembered that a child called the murder/suicide in. They questioned Percy on what happened.

Percy put on his most innocent little child act "I was washing the dishes when I heard arguing coming from the master bedroom. I always hear my step-dad yelling at my mom about things she couldn't control. He started screaming louder than normal at her and then I hear a loud yell. When I heard my mom scream so I ran into the room to see my step-dad beating her. I tried to help but he was so big that he threw me out of the room and came after me. My mom tried to help but he shot her before realizing what he did and setting himself on fire saying he didn't deserve an easy way out like a gunshot. I just don't understand why he would do that. I mean, didn't he love us?" Percy finished making a few tears fall out of his eyes to make sure that the story sounded convincing.

It must have worked because several female police officers came forward trying to comfort the young boy offering hugs, kisses on the cheek, pats on the back, and consoling words to try and cheer the young boy up. Inwardly Percy was smirking at how easily it was to manipulate people into doing what he wanted or believing what he wanted. The head detective stepped forward "Mr. Jackson I am sorry to tell you that since both of your guardians are unable to take care of you and you don't have any immediate family we are going to have to send you into foster care. I know that New York will hold bad memories for you so I have arranged for you to be sent to a foster home in England.

Percy nodded in understanding before looking around one last time. He thought about what the detective said and knew he was right. He wouldn't miss Gabe at all and was glad the bastard was dead but knew that he would miss his mother dearly. He smiled sadly at her crumpled form '_I will avenge you_'. He thought before following an officer that was to escort him to the orphanage.

**Xx Time Skip 6 months later xX**

It had been six months since Percy Jackson moved into Wool's Orphanage and in those six months he changed everyone's lives. When Percy first arrived everyone thought that he was just a charming boy who kept to himself. For someone at an orphanage he dressed pretty nicely since he already had money coming in. When asked why he simply stated "You should always look your best." This caused most people to try and bully him. That was a big mistake because most came back to the nurse who worked their with very severe injuries. One person had his nervous system shut down for a few hours. Their was never any proof of him doing any of the crimes he was accused of but everyone knew he did them

Everyone at the foster home knew he was different and tended to avoid him. He had been adopted nine times since arriving and brought back every time. Most families came in and saw a charming well mannered young man and wanted to adopt him only to bring him back saying strange things happened around him. Percy knew that it was his accidental magic but he wasn't going to say anything. These people feared him and they should they were weak while he was strong, and weak people should always fear the strong.

_Location Change to a few miles away_

Lord Voldemort one of the greatest dark lords in the history of the wizarding world looked down on his inner circle of worshipers. They were the toughest of the tough, the loyalest of the loyal, and the cruelest of the cruel. There were only a few people in his inner circle because it was very hard to work your way up the dark lords ranks. The inner circle consisted of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange, Edward Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Severus Snape, and Barty Crouch Jr. He smiled evilly at them "I am going to go over the plan one more time before we commence. I am going to go to Wool's orphanage where I will look for any witches and wizards using the appointment I have with a woman by the name of Mrs. Cole. If I find any I will get them out before we destroy the place to the ground. Now before we proceed do I have any questions?"

"No, my lord." His noble servants replied in unison. "Good. I shall be off, join me at the orphanage in fifteen minutes." He replied before apparating off with a pop. He came upon a three story tall white building that obviously wasn't well kept.' _This is the place_' he thought '_the place I've hated with a passion for the first eleven years of my life_'. The man known as Lord Voldemort felt a scowl come across his handsome face. He hated having to come here but he schooled his face into the expressionless mask that he usually held before he walked inside the old building.

He walked inside to see a chubby woman in her mid- thirties look up at him with a frown of annoyance crossing her face at being interrupted from eating her lunch. Voldemort scowled at the muggle '_If only she knew_' he thought 's_he would be a little... no a lot nicer.' _The woman gave him an obviously fake smile that made what he was about to do a lot easier. "How may I help you sir?" She asked impatiently. Tom Riddle scowled at this muggle "I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole." He said "Could you point me to her office?" He asked though he phrased it as more of an order. "Of course. It's down that hallway there and to the left you can't miss it." She said smiling what she seemed to have thought was a nice and sweet smile.

Voldemort nodded at the muddle and made his way to the office just as the woman said and came to a door with the name Mrs. Cole plated across of it. He knocked on it three times sure to not do it too hard and not do it too soft to make sure it was heard but wasn't a demanding type of knock. He heard a "come in" from the other side of the door and opened it to reveal a woman in her late fifties looking over some paperwork.

"Mrs. Cole, my name is Tom Riddle I called earlier and I made an appointment with you." He said. She nodded in recognition "I remember Mr. Riddle, you said you were looking into adopting a child." Tom nodded "Yes how many children do you currently have?" He questioned. She looked thoughtful " Right now we only have about eight children." Tom's face showed his surprise. "Eight children,in a three story building, surely you have more." Mrs. Cole shook her head "I'm afraid since Perseus moved in six months ago the children are scared of him and either demand to be transferred to another facility or they simply run away.

Tom Riddle was inwardly smirking an evil smirk. This Perseus sounded like an interesting person. "Can I meet Perseus? He sounds to me as if he is just misunderstood." He said after Mrs. Cole raised her eyebrows. She nodded her head. "Follow me." She said after she got up. She led the dark Lord to a room at the end of a hallway completely isolated from all the others.

He turned to the woman beside him "I would like to speak with him alone if that is alright with you." She nodded her head in understanding before she left him alone. He turned to the door before he knocked three times not dissimilar to the way he had done before to the woman known as Mrs. Cole's office. He heard a voice from behind the door say "Come in." Before he opened the door. He saw a dark haired boy with sea-green eyes of about nine years old sitting on the bed. The boy was handsome there was no denying that he had a certain air about him that screamed confidence and danger at the same time. That air reminded Tom of his younger self, a lot in fact.

"Hello Perseus my name is Tom Riddle." The boy known as Perseus looked up "It's nice to meet you sir." He said with false politeness. Tom was impressed it took him almost eleven years to be able to really fool and manipulate people and this nine year old boy could do it at this age. "So I wanted to adopt a child and Mrs. Cole told me some interesting things about you." Voldemort said. The boy immediately froze "She's lying I didn't do anything they say I did they just don't like me." Tom shook his head "Perseus there is no need for you to be upset. I'm not normal either. I can do things that make people afraid of me as well."

Perseus wasn't an idiot though. He wanted proof. "Why should I believe your word when I don't know you. I want solid proof that what you say is not something made up before I show or tell you anything. You could be lying through your teeth about everything that you say and I wouldn't know it. You have to show me your powers." Percy said on a roll.

Tom nodded he remembered when the old muggle loving fool Dumbledore had came and told him he was a wizard. He reached into the muggle pants he had to wear and pulled out his thirteen inch wand. "This is the wand I received when I was an eleven year old boy. This is how witches and wizards do magic." The boy interrupted Tom witch normally would get someone killed but the boy was obviously not scared of anyone and that was something that Tom could respect.

"My mom was a witch so I already know about magic." Percy said. This revelation surprised Tom. He was about to comment but the boy continued talking "Since you have a wand I already can tell you are a wizard." The boy said and Voldemort nodded to his logic. "Since you now know that I was telling the truth tell me what you can do." Said the Dark Lord. The boy looked at him deciding just what to say before he started speaking again "I can cause pain to whoever I want if I use my hate for them, I can move things around to my liking or take things from people that I feel I deserve more than they do with a flick of my wrists, sometimes I can demand things from people and they will listen though it's harder for me to do that, and I can talk to snakes." Finished the boy looking up at him.

Though Voldemort rarely smiled by the time the boy had finished he was almost jumping up for joy. This was exactly like he was when he was a boy. The young child was even a parselmouth, the only one besides himself that he knew were alive at the time. There was something that he didn't tell all his death eaters, something that only his most trusted inner circle knew. That he was looking for an heir. He at first was trying to find a woman from a respectable family but this boy would be perfect. They were so alike that they could already be father and son and now all he would have to do is get Severus, his best potions brewer, to help him perform the blood adoption ritual and he would train the boy to finish the job that he started should he get hurt. This was perfect!

"Percy I'm going to get you out of here because soon we're going to destroy this orphanage and these people." He said expecting the boy to be upset. But the boy just smirked at him "Good, these people are all fools afraid of what they know nothing about. They are weak, and the weak deserve to die. I hate everyone of the people here and don't have any problems with you finishing them off." By the time he was finished talking Voldemort knew that he was about to make the right decision.

"One more question Perseus. How would you feel if I adopted you and made you my heir. You would be filthy rich, have only the best of everything, I would teach you everything I know about magic, and you would associate with only the best social and political groups to help your standings in the wizarding world. Percy nodded his head "I would like that." Tom smiled and shook his hand. Even though he would soon be the boys father he would not baby him. He could imagine himself becoming fond of the boy but he wouldn't coddle him. He needed a strong heir who would always get the job done and was dependent on no-one.

With a swift flick of his wand he had everything in the room that Perseus pointed out to him packed and ready to go. He walked the boy straight out ignoring Mrs. Cole and her receptionist completely when they asked where he was going and went outside to see his loyal followers outside waiting on his orders. They looked curiously at Percy before looking back at their lord waiting for his orders. His voice rang out loud and clear "Tear it to the ground, I don't want you to leave any survivors." He said before the death eaters went to work.

Minutes later everything was in ruins bodies were scattered everywhere. People lying burned and bruised face down on the ground no longer breathing. They looked at the young boy expecting to see the boy in tears at the destruction of his home and were surprised to see him smirking evilly at the bodies on the ground. "My lord who is this boy?" Asked Lucius Malfoy curiously with all the death eaters nodding their head also curious. "This, my dear friends is my soon to be heir Perseus Riddle, Son of the Dark Lord."

**AN: I don't know how I did on this it just popped in my head so review and tell me if I should continue it or just scrap it. If enough people review and like it I already have the next chapter done, and I will post it faster.**


End file.
